¿Amor que es eso?
by jocellyn2002
Summary: un accidente hace que se conozcan pero al estar en la misma academia surge su amor podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les prepara


Era un día como cualquier en la gran ciudad de Tokio, nada pasaba de interesante pensaba rin kagene

Narradora rin – hola me llamo rin kagene tengo 14 años soy la típica chica modelo la que es amble tiene buenas calificaciones etc. Amo cantar y bailar. Amor que es eso ¿?es una pregunta a la cual nunca encuentro respuesta el amor desde mi punto de vista es algo superficial que solo suecede en los cuentos de hadas

Miku-rin¡ RIN ¡

Rin-me despertó de mis pensamientos la voz chillona de mi mejor amiga miku hatsune nos conocemos des de pequeñas y es la mejor persona que conozco vamos las dos juntas en la academia vocaloid

Miku –en que pensabas rin ¿?

Rin-nada mku ¿?

Miku –ha ha enserió ..

Decía mi amiga la cual parecía no crerme

Rin-bueno y para que venias ¿?

Miku-mmm..(Pensando) ha si se me olvidaba acuérdate que vamos a ir al cine no te olvides

Decía entusiasmada l

Rin-creo que la más emocionada eres tú

Miku-que que dices ¿? Obvio que no estoy como tu rin

Rin no me mientas se que te gusta kaito

Le decía a la peliazul la cual se vio muy sorprendida con mi declaración

Rin- kaito un chico al cual le encanta el helado siempre usa bufanda aunque estemos en verano guapo,simpatico,y amable,ama a miku aunque ella no lo sabe

Rin- miku no me mientas se que te gusta

Miku-ok me has pillado me gusta pero se me nota tanto

Rin –no te preocupes mejor vamos a alistarnos que ya se nos está haciendo tarde

Rin pensando – que aburrido la verdad es que no quiero ir será aburrido no estar con nadie ya que tan solo irán al cine miku,kaitO,neru,nero,luka y luki y yo con quien quedo ¿?

Rin-se me hace tarde ¡

Me ate mi moño en la cabeza lo más rápido posible y Salí corriendo a la salida de mi casa

Salí tan tarde que llegue media hora después de lo acordado

Fue cuando miku me empezó a gritar

Miku RIN POR TU CULPA YA NO LLEGAMOS A LA PELICULA

Rin- perdón pero es que se me olvido

Kaito-ok ya chicas cálmense no sirve de nada pelear, pero ahora adónde vamos ¿?

Rin-que les parece si vamos a el parque de diversiones y después por un helado

Fue cuando kaito empezó a saltar de emoción

Kaito (SIII SII ¡ helado

luka – ok vamos pero no le den helado a kaito

Le decía de broma para hacer enojar a kaito

kaito(porque no ¿?

uki – ok no te creas vamos

Entonces llegamos a un parque de diversiones grandísimo perfecto para ir a alguna cita y eso fue lo que paso cada quien se fue con su parejita

Rin (porque sugerí que viniéramos al parque de diversiones ¿? Ahora me quede sola

Está bien buscare que hacer

Len

Len: hola me llamo len kagamine me encanta bailar cantar soy un chico amable o por lo menos eso creo que soy la verdad es que la gente me juzga como un delincuente que hace lo que quiere.

Gakupo:len ¡ vamos se nos hace tarde para el parque de diversiones ¡

Len-a si voy (

Decía casi corriendo hacia se mejor amigo)

Gakupo-por tu culpa casi no llegamos

Len-si gakupo perdón

Len pensando –no sé porque se quejaba gakupo al final de todo se despareció y me dejo solo

RIN

Rin-ahora que hago y si me subo a la montaña rusa la verdad es que no me gustan esos juegos pero me subiré que más da la vida se acaba

Rin-qué más da si lloro nadie me conoce

Rin-me da un boleto por favor

Xxx si tenga señorita que lo disfrute

Len

Len: siii la montaña rusa la verdad es que me encantan todos estos juegos

xxx: por favor siéntese aquí

Len: había una chica a lado de mi que era muy linda pero creo que estaba rezando algo así de que no se cayera la montaña rusa me llamo mucho la atención

Rin

Rin – porque me metí aquí si se que no me gustan estos juegos ¿?

xx: disfruten de su paseo

Rin: disfrutar ¿? creo que me voy a morir solo veo que sube y sube la montaña ahora que hare

len

Len : wow se sentirá súper cuando baje pero la chica de mi lado parece que no siente lo mismo

La montaña sube y sube hasta llegar al punto de que debe caer

Rin-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh auxilio ¡

Len-woow (subiendo los brazos)

(Pasaron 10 segundos y paro la montaña rusa)

xxx–esperamos que hagan disfrutado de su paseo por favor bajen, muchacho por favor usted no conoce a esta muchacha ¿?

(Rin por la impresión de la montaña rusa se había desmayado)

Len-que yo ¿? No la conozco

xxx –si ahora que hare

Len pensando – es muy linda peo no la puedo dejar así

Len-no se preocupé yo me hare cargo de ella

(Carga a rin estilo princesa o luna de miel bueno ustedes ya saben cómo y se la lleva a un hospital)

Doctor –no se preocupe solo fue por la impresión

Miku,kaito,nero ,luka etc.(nos que la abandonaron en el parque de diversiones )-rin¡ que te paso ¡

Rin-nada me desmaye

Miku-pero como ¿?

Rin –en el parque me subí a la montaña rusa y de la impresión me desmaye

Todos – jha jha jha rin enserió ati es a la única que se ocurren esas cosas subiéndote a la montaña rusa cundo le tienes miedo

Rin (con cara de puchero)- no se rían se siente horrible

Len (tosiendo para llamar la atención)- bueno entonces te dejo

Rin- gracias por traerme

Len-no importa entonces me voy yendo adiós

Rin-adios gracias

Miku-quien era ¿?

Rin-he he ¿? Ha fue el chico que se sentó lado mío y como me desmaye el me trajo hasta el hospital

Miku-encerio?¡ (Con cara de asombro)

Rin-si ¿' porque que tiene de malo ¿?

Miku- es solo que él vive por mi casa y todos dicen que es un delincuente que ocasiona problemas de la nada

Rin-(con cara de asombro) oh enserió pues a mí se me hace que es amable

Miku –no te habrá gustado ¿? Amor a primera vista awww (con car de enamorada)

Rin-que dices no tiene ni una hora desde que lo conozco y tu quieres que ya este enamorada de el

Miku –por eso se llama amor a primera vista

Rin –amor que es eso ¿?

Doctor-bueno chicas ya se pueden ir ya que la señorita no tiene nada de malo

Rin-ok doctor ya nos vamos

Rin llega su casa sola sus padres se la pasan trabajando y casi nunca nos ve y no tiene hermanos se va a dormir aunque sigue pensando en el chico que según decía miku se llamaba len

Rin-deja de pensar en el nunca lo volverás a ver

O si ¿?


End file.
